Mileena
Mileena is a character from the Mortal Kombat media franchise. She appeared in the 56th episode of DBX where she had fought against Juri Han from Street Fighter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chloe vs Mileena (Completed) * Elektra vs Mileena * Harley Quinn VS Mileena (Completed) * Juri VS Mileena (Completed) * Mileena vs. Kevin * Mai Shiranui vs Mileena (Completed) * Taki vs. Mileena (Completed) * Mileena vs Tira (Completed) * Mileena vs Valentine (Abandoned) * Vega (Street Fighter) vs. Mileena (Mortal Kombat) (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Android 18 * Boba Fett * Cammy White * Cell * Cheetah * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Darth Maul * Darth Vader * Elektra * General Grievous * Genesect * Goku Black * Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia) * Infinite * Katana * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Metal Sonic * Mewtwo * Envy * Mr. Freeze * Red Hood * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Seth * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shantae * Starkiller * Voldo (Soul Calibur) * X-23 History Shao Kahn had conquered Edenia and took Sindel and Kitana as his own wife and daughter, but despite her Kitana's loyalty, he feared that she would turn on him if she ever discovered the truth. He secretly ordered Shang Tsung to create a clone of Kitana, which he accomplished by using her essense, as well as a Tarkatan's. Thus, Mileena was born, acting as Kitana's twin sister, who kept an eye on her to ensure her loyalty to Shao Kahn. Deep down, she had two desires: to kill her "sister" and to overthrow her "father". Death Battle Info Background *Height: 1.75 m | 5'9" *Weight: 58 kg | 128 lbs *Half-Edenian, Half-Tarkatan * One of Shao Kahn's enforcers * Slept with Baraka Fighting Styles * Ying Yeung * Mian Chuang **Soft attacks, then set up for harder strikes **Mostly utilizes punches and kicks **Demands balanced posture and relaxed body Weapons *'Sai' **Originally a farming tool **Used for ensnaring weapons and stabbing **Used in conjunction with melee attacks **Carries an unknown number of sais *'Long Sword' ** 1 m to 1.2 m blade, 10 to 15 cm grip **Typically wielded two-handed *'A crud-ton of nails' **Held in a bottle **Doesn't use them as projectiles for some reason... *'Tarkatan Teeth' **Hidden underneath her veil **More than capable of tearing flesh, bone and even metal Special Moves *'Sai Blast' **Tosses two sai **Can be done in mid-air *'Teleport Drop' **Teleports into a jump kick **Enhanced version adds another kick *'Ball Roll' **Curls into ball and rolls into opponent *'Leaping Neckbite' **Lunges at opponent to bite their neck **Will stab opponent if sai is in opponent at the time of the move *'Femme Fatale' **Stabs opponent multiple times in the stomach, then knees their face Fatalities *'Sai Stabs' **Stabs opponent to death *'Man Eater' **Inhales opponent, then spits out their bones *'Nail Shooter' **Places nails in mouth and spits them at opponent at rapid speed *'Sai-Anara' **Throws large number of sais at her opponent, ending with one in her opponent's head *'Ferocious Bite/Be Mine' **Bites off opponent's head *'Sai Lodge' **Throws and kicks sai into opponent *'Rip Off' **Throws sai into opponent's feet, then rips off their body from their legs **Borrowed from Kira Brutalities Feats *Shang Tsung's greatest creation *One of Shao Kahn's deadliest enforcers *Successfully commanded Edenia's army under the guise of Kitana *Trained Shujinko in her fighting style *Can deceive Shao Kahn * Has deceived others to think she's Kitana. * Became the new ruler of Outworld..... until she was killed by D'Vorah, and Kotal Kahn took over. (Alternate Timeline) Faults * Has little to no victories under her belt ** Lost to the likes of Stryker, Kabal, D'Vorah, Kotal Kahn, and many others *Very little impact on plot *Allowed Kitana to escape Shinnok's dungeon *Shocked unconsious by Raiden *Has yet to defeat Kitana ** Killed by Kitana at one point * Killed during the Battle of Armeggedon * Killed by D'Vorah via the Kiss of Death (Alternate Timeline) Gallery Mortal Kombat Mileena.png|Mileena as she appears in Mortal Kombat (2011) Mileena_Reveal.jpg A+random+crossover+i+made+in+g+mod+_0aca956d0ba61f0260fb44987474b2cf.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Assassin Category:Clones Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Monster Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sai Wielders Category:Sket Dance Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Returning DBX Combatants